Talk:Graduate Outfit
I may be wrong, I often am, but shouldn't the total armour rating be the total of the individual parts? As many times as I have added the parts up I keep getting 450. Also there are many of the TLC clothing pages that all have a listed armour rating of 487 when the individual items do not add up to that. See: http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=487&fulltext=Search&ns0=1&ns14=1 -Garry Damrau(talk) 07:50, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :The total armor that I saw when I got the outfit was 488, not 487, or 450. The totals are all correct, as I just double-checked myself, as I did when I first made the page and fixed my copy-paste error. I'm actually playing as I type this. If you'd like, I could take a picture of the armour rating if you wish to see it for yourself (mind you, I play the 360 version of this game). This was actually one of the first outfits I'd gotten when I started Fable Anniversary, so I've seen the ratings multiple times. I'm not sure why they add up differently than what the rating shows. :A picture is unnecessary. I am not doubting your source or accuracy. In-game information always takes precedance in such matters. Could you then check the stats of the individual parts of the outfit? Or maybe the total armour rating is also based on the Hero's Toughness level? The value of 487 for several of the original Fable/TLC outfits may be a result of cut & paste editing that was not checked in the past.-Garry Damrau(talk) 08:34, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :As I am currently in the middle of the Arena quest, and I'm quite tired, I'll get to that in the morning. I know the totals for this outfit are right, as I did check the individual ones as well when I double (or triple) checked myself. Since I have Fable (I think I still have this, anyways. My sister might have sold it .-.) and The Lost Chapters, I could check those ones as well, but it'll have to wait until I'm slightly more awake. The vibrant coloring bothers my eyes after a long period of time playing these games, but they're so addicting. ::With a Toughness level of 5, my armour rating with no clothing on is 38, and by putting only the Bright Plate Gloves on, it becomes 100. Hope that info helps with this :)--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::That would make sense. A natural armour rating of 38 added to the individual armour total of 450 would equal the equipped total of 488, which matches the recorded value. Thanks Alpha. That would also imply that the gauntlets have an armour rating of 62.-Garry Damrau(talk) 20:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::You're welcome GD! Also a fun little note: to know an items armour rating just look at the + it offers, or the - if your trying a weaker item. Anything it adds is its own armour rating, the total is that mixed with your current AR, from both toughness and items equipped.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 20:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Small edit, but looking through the outfit option in my equipment I can learn the totals of each suit, however it says my armour rating at the moment is a total of 382 while naked with a toughness of level 6, so not too sure what that's about but if you want to learn the totals for the outfits just get naked, go into equipment and look in the outfit tab, as long as you have all pieces it will tell the total as what it will increase your armour rating by.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 20:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not far enough in the game to do that, but I was just looking at the Fable/TLC clothing and it seems that the average clothing and armour were treated differently with regards to listing the individual stats and the total AR in the infobox. This will surely be addressed in the consolidation project.Garry Damrau(talk) 21:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Just wanted to add, in reply to Alpha's comment, that with max Toughness (and max Physique, Health), my naked armour rating is also 382, but my rating while wearing this full outfit caps out at 488. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 20:32, February 18, 2014 (UTC)